Memories Of You
by TheSunIsShining
Summary: Edward reflects on his memories with Sparks. Spoilers for PMD2. First fanfic! Please read and reveiw. kplus because I'm kinda paranoid about ratings.


**So... Hi! This is my first story... And it's about PMD2, and the characters I played in it. Oh, and there are a few spoilers, so if you're playing it or planning on playing it, you might not want to read this. And since this is my first story, please, please, PLEASE! . Do. Not. Flame. sorry, I know it might sound lame to say, but I had to throw that out there.**

**And since that's all...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

I'm staring out at the water, on the cliff next to my old place. You remember it, right? The place we went with Grovyle, after we escaped the future? And, I know, I know; me, Edward? Sneaking out?

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_I sit on my bed, watching you prepare to go. You stare at me with big, brown puppy-dog eyes, and beg me to come with you._

_"Pleeeaaasssee?" you ask, imploring me to come and prank someone in Treasure Town._

_"Sparks," I say gently. "Seriously. Why would you even want to go and prank someone with Loudred and Diglett?" You paused, beautiful brown eyes thoughtful._

_"It's not so much the prank, even though I want to know what it's like to pull one," you start, eyebrows pulling together thoughtfully. "It's more like, not wanting them to get caught. Because, you know how Loudred gets."_

_I winced, remembering just that morning when Loudred woke us up._

_"Exactly." You said, looking at me, eyes still shining, still hoping, that I would come along._

_"Sorry, Sparks." I say sadly. "I'm just too scared of getting caught."_

_But you smile anyway, and say "That's okay, Edward. I won't drag you along, if you don't want to sneak out."_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

I'm smiling slightly at the memory. Because that's just the kind of person you were; always kind, always helpful, always ready for whatever you were about to do with a smile. I guess that's why you were such a great leader of Team Brisingr.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_I smile, happy beyond my wildest dreams. I had gotten my Relic Fragment back! And I owed it all to the pikachu in front of me. Sparks…you helped me so much! Even though I had doubted the story you told me at the beginning…_

_"Thanks for helping me get my Relic Fragment back!" I tell you, doubly happy when your smile lights up your eyes. I hadn't noticed it before in the beach cave, but your eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. Almost like hot chocolate on a winters' day…_

_I tell you about my Relic Fragment, and show you the odd pattern. Your eyes traveled over the treasure. I could tell right then that you were obsessed with details._

_"Hey," I said, "We make a great team." Then, I told you about my chickening out this morning, and the way I ran away from becoming part of a rescue team. I then asked, "Would you like to form an exploration team with me?" I then waited while your eyes got strangely reflective while you thought. I was suddenly fearful that you would say no._

_But I had no need to worry, as your eyes brightened, and you said "Sure! I'd love to be part of a rescue team with you!" I looked into your eyes and saw that you were completely serious. That moment changed my life._

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

I smile again, but it fades. I miss you, Sparks. You were my best friend, and you gave me courage. There were many times that you did. Actually going into Wigglytuff's Guild… Going through that waterfall… even just trying that Tomato berry…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_I stared at you as if you were insane. Then, I looked at the berry. I turned my gaze from you, to the berry, and back again. _

_"Sparks…"I whined a little. "Do I __have__ to eat the berry?" You looked at me. Your chocolate brown eyes, normally lighthearted and laughing, were stern. My heart gave a little twinge when I was struck, yet again, by how beautiful they were._

_"Edward, I want to go exploring with you again sooner. And that means you getting better sooner. That berry will help you heal faster. So, even though I like exploring with Bidoof, too, I __must__ insist that you EAT. THAT. BERRY!"_

_I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. And then, I popped that berry into my mouth, and ate it. _

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

You always were curious as to why I laughed then. The truth is… It was the funniest thing ever, watching you try to be stern and commanding. It makes me glad, that you never had to do that when we were out catching criminals, and guiding clients through dungeons. It would have been odd, to say the least, to have me be rolling on the ground laughing every time you issued a command.

You wondered about that, didn't you? I mean, never having to command me to do things, why I would always do what you said without question… I remember overhearing a conversation you had with Chimecho and Sunflora…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_You were walking along with Sunflora, and Chimecho was floating along with you. It was a nice day out, with barely a cloud in the sky, and Sunflora had her face turned to the sky to catch the sunshine. You smiled as the wind tugged at your fur; then your smile turned to a cry of shock as the wind tore away your scarf; you were getting all set to run after it when Chimecho caught it for you. You smiled sheepishly as you accepted your scarf, pulling back your bangs again._

_"Thanks." You said quietly, with your trademark smile. _

_"It's no problem!" Said Breeze happily. It seemed as if Sunflora was oblivious to all of this until she suddenly commented._

_"Oh my gosh, Sparks…Do you know why Edward always does whatever you ask, whenever you ask it, right away?" Sparks paused at this and Chimecho looked at Sunflora reproachfully. _

_"Sunflora! __I__ was going to bring that up!" Chimecho said reproachfully. You looked at them confusedly._

_"What do you mean?" You asked them quietly; your dazzling chocolate brown eyes adding volume to your question. _

_"Sparks…have you noticed the way Edward looks at you?" Sunflora asked, finally turning her face to see you better. _

_"What do you mean?" You ask again, your stunning eyes even more confused._

_"Sparks!" Chimecho said sharply._

_"What!?!" You asked, in the same tone of voice._

_"Oh my gosh! You don't mean to say you haven't noticed anything, do you!?!" Sunflora exclaimed, shocked._

_"Not so!" you deny. "I notice that the sun is shining, I notice that the wind has died down, but will return soon, I notice that Edward thinks of me as just a friend, and, finally, I notice that at this moment, Loudred might possibly like you, Sunflora!" The conversation then turned to boring things; like splicing Loudred's every move, from down to the way he shouted Sunflora's name. I was content with the sunshine, but one thing you said bothered me. You said that I think of you as just a friend…_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

I smile again sadly. You know, I can't believe it. You were so perceptive to when people needed help, to whether our many teammates or I were in pain on explorations… yet you couldn't see how I felt about you.

You always said that I was so much braver then I was when I met you; and that was true, for many things… But in the biggest thing ever, I was such a coward. I tried telling you, in multiple times and places, when you didn't seem to notice my subtle hints, but...

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_"Hey, Sparks…" I asked, apprehensive as I tried to broach the subject. It was a long day exploring, and we were tired. You rolled over on your bed to face me, and I was struck again with the beauty of your eyes._

_"What is it, Edward?" you responded with a smile. Suddenly, I was scared to tell you. Scared that you might not like me back, or that you might even laugh. Even though you were the kindest and most cheerful pokemon I had ever met, I knew that you were capable of that._

_"Lets have another good day tomorrow, okay?" I said, instead of what I really wanted to say. As I dropped off to sleep that night, I kicked myself, for being such a wimp._

_And I did the same thing, every night after that. Because I was such a chicken, and I couldn't tell you._

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

My sad smile drops as I remember all the failed attempts. I sigh. Because I have failed just as many times as Celebi has with Grovyle. It's funny, that Grovyle seems to have picked up on the fact that Celebi loves him, more then you have with the fact I love you. I remember when I talked to him, that first day we came back from the future…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_I sat on the cliff next to my old place just before sunrise. I woke up early, and couldn't sleep well. It had struck me that most everything I had worked towards involving time gears… was a lie._

_Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me. I whirled around, wary from our recent visit to the future. But, it was only Grovyle. We talked about what had happened in the future; the sun rose just then. I realized that the things we take for granted are really the most important, and said so._

_Then, Grovyle said something about living in a world of darkness all his life before, and how seeing the sun strengthened his resolve to turn the future away from darkness. He then started to ask me a question._

_"But when all seemed lost…" He continued thoughtfully; "you refused to give up. Even I had given up. What compelled you?" He asked. "How did you manage…to stay so strong?"_

_I had to think about that. Truthfully, I had no idea. "Well…" I finally said. "I wonder too." Something occurred to me then. "But maybe…" I said thoughtfully. "Maybe it was because Sparks stood by me." It truly wasn't until I said that then I realized it was completely true._

_"Sparks…?" Grovyle asked, a confused look on his face. It was then I showed him my Relic Fragment. I showed it to him, and then explained the dream I had, to solve the fragment's mystery. I told him then what a coward I was in the beginning, before I met you._

_"It was then…" I said, continuing with my story. "That I met Sparks." I was suddenly lost in memories, of when we were just new apprentices, and of all the times you gave me courage. I swiftly broke out of my reverie. "Yes, Sparks was always there to cheer me up…" I paused again, remembering all the times you gave me courage. "And… It all gave me courage." I gave up hiding it, and recklessly went on with talking. "With Sparks, it felt like I could conquer any challenge. That's how I came to think over time. Maybe that's how I was able to keep going without giving up!" I said, the theory growing clearer and clearer the more I thought about it._

_"…All right." Said Grovyle, a hint of a smile in his expression. "I think I understand what you're saying. Yes," He continued, "Sparks has a special quality that makes others feel that way." Then, his yellow eyes and tone of voice grew reflective. "The same way I care for Sparks as a friend…" Was it just me, or did he give special inflection to the words 'as a friend'?_

_But either way he continued, "You, Edward, also feel the same way about Sparks." His near smile turned into a full-blown grin then, so I'm sure that he knew._

_He then said, "Sparks is…lucky…to be blessed with a friend like you…"_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

I shake my head, looking out over the water. There are so many more good memories of you… but the moon is almost to the center of the sky. You and both know that though I might want to stay awake and relive memories of you, even though they tear my heart open and make it bleed out all of my figurative blood, all of my true life… I must sleep. I must go, or I will start to relive the moment you left…

Oh, Sparks. This is why I came here. This is why I come here, or to the beach, every night. I miss you. Did I really say that already tonight? It feels like a lifetime ago.

…Sparks? Before I go, I have something to tell you. Out loud…

I pause as I ready myself to do this, the one thing I was unable to do when you were here.

I whispered, "I love you Sparks. More then you'd ever know…" I stayed silent and still as I let the wind carry my words away. Then, I walked home, praying to Arceus that you heard.

* * *

**So, that's my first fic! please reveiw and tell me if it sucks. No, wait, actually don't. It would destroy my fragile confidence. Or, rather, just tell me if you liked it, and give me constructive critisism if you didn't! **

**I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and, to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!"**


End file.
